El sirenito
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Hace muucho tiempo, cuando aún no se había inventado los móviles con camara,vivió una sirenita…perdón…un hombre lobo¿O.o?¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! SLASH,SIN SENTIDO,ESTUPIDO, SOLO PUEDE SER...¡UN LOR LUPIN!xD ligerísimo SBRL Y CROSSOVER!Regalo de navidad 4 KS


**Bueno, aquí sigo! Este es un ff muuuuuuuu ruaro que en realidad es un regalo de Navidad para KSan y que espero que la guste. Ni si quiera yo se el argumento, así que, no os pido que lo averigüéis porque se que es demasiado..xD Os dejo con el ff y dejadme algún review aunque solo sea pa decirme que toy como una cabra..xD**

**¡Por cierto¡Es un cross over, aparecen personajes de gravitation, fruit basket y unas amigas…xD ''CHS''TO THE POWER!xD bueno, ya lo veréis. LEED BAJO VUETRA PROPIA RESOPONSABILIDAD xD**

**EL SIRENITO**

Hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, cuando aún no se había inventado los móviles con camara ni la nevera con televisión, vivió una sirenita…perdón…un hombre lobo. ¿O.o?

-¡Se puede saber a quién se la ocurrido esta estupidez?

-¿Algún problema¡Yo hago lo que quiero con mi pelo porque lo valgo¿Me entiendes?

-A ver¡¿qué coño hace en la sirenita un hombre lobo!

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para criticar?

-Pues yo soy Sirius Black, el susodicho lector de este estúpido cuento.

-O.o Espera que me recupere del shok….Ok….¿SIRIUS BLACK¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡KSAN, SI, SIRIUS BLACK ESTA LEYENDO MI FF¡SIII¡SIIII! No, no le preguntado que qué lleva puesto…¬¬ No, no le he dicho que es el ser más buenorro sobre la tierra ¬¬U… No, no le he preguntado si tiene una tortuga…¬¬UUUUUUU

-O.o ¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA¡SIRIUS BLACK!

-En persona nena, a tu servicio las 24 horas del día…

-¡PRESENTAME A REMUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!

-¬¬UUU Aquí el buenorro que lee tu ff soy yo…¬¬. Bueno, voy a seguir leyendo…

Un hombre lobo vivía debajo del mar…¿O.O?

-¿Cómo puede vivir un hombre lobo debajo del mar!

-¡Con una bombona de oxigeno!

-¬.¬Esta es la mayor parida que he leído nunca…

Bueno, vivía debajo del mar con su inseparable cangrejo con el pelo grasoso Severus¿O.O?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Esta autora esta como una puñetera cabra, pero, anda, que se pone gracioso…xD

Y su reno…¡ah, no¡Su ciervo! xD llamado James…

El hombre lobo siempre había querido salir a la superficie para ver lo que había afuera, pero su padre, Dumbbledore, siempre se lo prohibía. Cuando cumplió los 19 años, Remus, que así se llamaba, subió a la superficie y vio un barco con un hombre queeeeeeeeee….

-¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS¿Se puede saber que haces en el ordenador!

-Nada Remus, solo estaba leyendo una de esas historias que cuelga sobre nosotros esa chica en internet…

-¿Ah¿Cuala chica?

-¡Lor Lupin, por supuesto!

-O.o ¿Y quién es¿Es mi prima?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡REMUUUUUSSSSSSSS¡MI REMUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS¡MI LOBITO¡MI REMSIE-PHOO!

-O.o Sirius, tu también oyes voces de chicas que intentan violarte

-Más a menudo de lo que crees Moony…

-¿Y qué es eso de que hace historias sobre nosotros?

-¡Ahí quería llegar yo! Hace historias en las que tu y yo…ya sabes…

-¿Tu y yo….¡AGGGGGJJJJJJJJJ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre?

-¬¬ Que gente tan depravada hay por el mundo…

-¿Cómo puede alguien ni tan si quiera pensar que tu y yo…¡hagamos pasteles¡Con lo que pringan la ropa!

-O.o xD Remus, me refiero a que hace Slash

-¿Ein?

-Yaoi

-¿O.o?

-¡QUE NOS LIA Y NOS HACE FORNICAR COMO CONEJOS, LEÑE!

-Ahhhhh… pues vale

-¿CÓMO QUE ''PUES VALE''¡Hay una tía que nos espía en casa y tu vas y solo dices ''pues vale''¿Te imaginas que se entere Harry?

-¿Cómo que nos espía?

-¡SI¡MIRA ESTO: ''Hay una carta para ti''…¡SEGURO QUE LILY LA ESTAVENDIENDO NUESTRA INTIMIDAD!

-Pues a mi no me importa que lo ponga../ fue tan cute cuando me hiciste esa carta…/

-¡Pero que pasa con mi reputación¿Es que nadie piensa en mi reputación como Don Juan?

-Ya Sirius, cálmate…Ninguna autora esta espiándote ni sacando fotos tuyas en la ducha…Bueno, KSan si, pero no cuenta…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo y sexy?

-¬¬UUU

-Remus, lo mío es una maldición. Tu lo tienes fácil…

-LO VOY A MATARRRRRRRRR- gritó abalanzadse sobre el moreno

-¡Ei, lobo¡Guárdate eso para la cama!

-Sirius, que es eso de allí- exclamó señalando a la ventana

-¿Es un pajaro?

-¿Un avión?

-¿El cadillac de los Weasley?

-¿La saeta de fuego de Harry?

-¡NO¡ES LA AUTORA DEL FF!

-Te dije que nos espía Remus…¡Ponte una bolsa en la cabeza!

-Sirius, trae el arma secreta contra autoras desquiciadas

-¿El arma ''P''?Eres cruel…

-Es la única manera…

-Esta bien…¡PETERRR!-y entonces Peter apareció totalmente desnudo y la autora(moi) se largó lo más rápido que pudo

-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡SIEMPRE FUNCIONA!-aseguró Remus

-Remus, dile que se vaya que me va traumaaaaaar- gritó Sirius que se tapaba los ojos para no mirar

-AGGGGGGGJJJJJJ PETER, FUERA, TUSO, VAIS- gritó tapándose los ojos como su amigo

-¬¬U me gustaría veos si viniera Snape en vez de yo…

-No seas gafe…

-¡Porque la autora me tiene que sacar en todos los ffs si soy malooooooooo¡Quiero una orden de alejamiento de 1000 km¡Soy un mortifago, tengo mi reputación para que venga a poner de cangrejo¿Y vieron cuando me puso de enamorado de Lupin? PUAJJJJJ ¡Necesito un psicólogo!

-Hablando del rey de Roma….

-Hablando del Principe grasoso de Roma-aclaró Sirius

-Y seguro que esta conspirando contra mi y hace un ff en el que me lía con Black…¡PAREN A ESA DEPRAVADA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDEE!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡CON SNIVELLUS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Será mi maldición por hacerme ver a Peter desnudo….WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡NO¡Por favor, señora autora¡Le dejo a Remus durante TODO UN DÍA PARA USTED SOLA!

-/ Que oferta tan tentadora….

-¿Cómo puedes venderme así, Sirius Black¡HEMOS TERMINADO PARA SIEMPRE! Me voy con alguien más sensible…

-¡No Moony¡Espera¡Yo te quiero!

-Pero nunca me has cantado una canción TT-TT Lor me ha prometido que me va a cantar el disco de Green day todos los días /

-¿Y qué quieres que te cante¡Ya se! Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilaaaas….

-xD La autora empieza a caerme bien…xD Hacer que Black cante con coreografía incluida ''los gorilas'' merece un premio- aseguro Severus descojonandose

-Sirius, me estas abochornando delante del profesor de pociones

-¿Pero no querías que te cantara?

-¡Algo más romántico!

-Hummm…Aserejé, ja, deje, dejebe tu dejebede sevinuouva majavi and de bugi an de wini di pi.

-¡Sirius¡Que ya se que hablas en sirio en serio y Peter dice ¿en serio que Sirius sabe cantar en sirio en serio?

-¡Eso!-exclamó Peter aún desnudo. Snape se fijó por primera vez en el detalle y salió corriendo despavorido y con un trauma más grande que el de KSan cuando se enteró de que Akito el de fruit basket es tía.

-¡Que no es en sirio !Es el asereje, la canción del verano, es que me he comprado en recopilatorio en la tele tienda con las canciones del verano¡Ya se¿Quién es ese homreeeeeeeeeee que me mira y me desnuda, una fiera inquieta que me da mil vuelta y me hace temblar pero me hacer sentir mujeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

-Sirius, te entiendo, yo también pasé por esa etapa en la que me ponía ropa de chica y tacones- dijo Peter dándole una palmadita amistosa- pero me he dado cuenta de que es más cómodo ir desnudo!

-Que bonito Siri…T-T ¿En serio te hago sentir mujer? Ya decía yo que le habían desaparecido unas cuantas bragas al cajón de la ropa interior de Lily….¬¬

-No¡ese fui yo!- aseguró Peter

-Ais mi Siris que quiere ser drakqueen….¿Quieres que te lleve al top-less de la esquina a que te hagan una prueba?

-¡Pero de que me estas hablando¡Pos ahora me enfado y no canto!

-Pues ahora yo me enfado y me visto.

-Pues ahora yo me enfado y me monto una orgía con la escritora y todas sus fantasías sexuales.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /-gritó la autora extasiada de la felicidad y apunto de morir solo con pensar lo que decía el licántropo

-Esta tía se toma todo muy a pecho¿no?

-Pues esperemos que no aparezca KSan- susurró Sirius

-¿Quién es KSan?-preguntó Peter mientras Remus ponía cara de horror

-¡Sirius, hay que correr¡Salir de aquí como seaaaaaaa! Puedo olerla esta cerca y viene con…- de pronto, empiezan a oírse disparos por toda la casa

-TURTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡CHURRI QUERIDA DE MI CORAZÓN, YO TE QUIERON TANTO COMO QUIERE LILY A JAMES¡Ouch¡Eso no rima!

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE, YA ESTA AQUÍ¡A CUBIERTOOOOOO!-exclamó Sirius poniéndose debajo de la mesa mientras Remus se escondía bajo la cama

-No creo que sea para tanto…- dijo Peter restándole importancia. Fueron sus últimas palabras

-Pum, pum con la mágnum yo les haré, a la rata traidora y al hijo p... de Snape. Y los sesos les saldrán bailando tirolirolín y yo me haré una orgía con Siriusín

-xD me meoooooooooooooooooooo- gritó Snape desde un lugar lejano

-Siriusín¿dónde estaaaaaaas? Lor me ha dicho que estas aquí… sal si no quieres que me ponga a dar tiros hasta que te encuentreeeeeeeeeeeee

-Remus, debo hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad

-Sirius, eres tan valiente… Te haré una tumba con una estatua y todo. Y el ataúd de mármol, por supuesto- Sirius salió lentamente de debajo de la mesa

-¡OH MY GOD¡No me lo puedo creer¡Es Sirius Black¡Siri-kun¡Siri-chan¡TIO BUENO EN GENERAL!

- ¬¬U ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué esta tía habla en verso?

-¡Por que me da la puñetera gana¡Que para algo es el ff que me va a regalar mi mejor amiga!

-O.o Primera noticia

-¡Pues si¡Es mi regalo de Navidad!

-¿Navidad?

-¡NAVIDAD!-gritó la autora desquiciada-¡Vamos a cantar un villancico!- y entonces apareció vestida de…

-O.o ¿Camello? O.o esta autora cada día es más rara

-Es que venimos a juego -reconoció

-O.o ¿A juego con quién vendrá esta?- se preguntó Remus aún bajo la cama

-Na No Daaaa!-exclamó un no-se-que que entró como un torbellino en la habitación

-Yo no lo que no entiendo es que coño hago aquí…¬¬ ¿no se supone que era un ff sobre los merodeadores?- preguntó un gato naranja al lado de Remus

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló Remus cuando el gato habló, saliendo de debajo de la cama despavorido.

-¡REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!

-Cantemos una canción¡Kumagoro sobre Kumagoro, y sobre Kumagoro 1, asomate a la ventaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana verás a James en la duuuuuucha¡Todos juntos, Na No Da!- y de pronto, por la ventana entró un conejo que se convirtió en un niño rubio que se puso a cantar a dúo con el no-se-que, especifiquemos, hombre vestido de conejo rosa y autora vestida de camello de los reyes magos

-¡El sol de las montaaaaañas, brilla, brilla con resplandooooooooooooooor, la rana y la lagartijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡que bellas sois las doooooos!- y KSan se unió al canto mientras todos bailaban sobre el Peter muerto mientras Remus y Sirius retrocedían lentamente hacia la puerta intimidados y el gato parecía haberse traumado irreversiblemente, cuando alguien cayó en la cuenta de que…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Ese niño esta desnuuuuuuuudo¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños¡Ni en los magos chachas!

-Sirius, se nos esta llenando la casa de gente extraña y solo porque te dio por leer nuestras intimidades en internet-le reprochó su novio

-YUKIIIIIIIIII- gimoteó un chico pelirosa entrando por la ventana y vestido de reno de Santa

-¡QUE NO BAKA¡NO PIENSO HACER DE SANTA CLAUS POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

-Pero…¡PERO YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- sollozó el muchacho

-¡NO!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Juro que yo no los he invitado- dijo el gato solemnemente

-¡SHU-CHAN!-gritó el hombre vestido de conejo rosa

-Sirius, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos… echa a toda a esta gente de casa antes de que sea demasiado…-pero no terminó la oración porque un hombre con un traje rojo y con un millón de cojines en la barriga entró por la chimenea llenándose de hollín.

-¡REMUS, ES SANTA CLAUS!- gritó Sirius emocionado como si tuviera cinco años

-¡YUKIIIIIII¡MI YUKIIIIIIII¡HAS VENIDOOOOOOOOOOOO!TT-TT

-Claro que si, baka.. no te iba a dejar aquí llorando…-murmuró antes de ver como un hombre bastante más mayor que él se le alanzaba y se sentaba en sus piernas.

-¡VES REMUS¡TE DIJE QUE SANTA EXISTÍA!- exclamó Sirius abrazando a ''Yuki Claus''

-Yo no soy…

-¡SANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como este año he sido bueno y me he comido todas las verduras que ha hecho Remus y solo le hecho 3 bromas a Snape, quiero que este año me traigas….

-¬.¬UUUUU Dale, que yo no soy Santa. Shuichi me convenció para que me pusiera este estúpido disfraz para que pudiéramos hacer las compras de navidad pasando desapercibidos…

-Bueno, como soy muy altruista, primero pido para Remus. Quiero que le traigas… ¡YA SE¡ UN TANGA DE LEOPARDO!

-O.o- Remus alucinaba en colores

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\O- gritó la autora satisfecha con la idea

-Y también quiero que le traigas muchas ranas de chocolate. Para mi quiero un tunning para mi moto igual que el de ''el neng de Castefa'',son imprescindibles las gafas, también quiero un mister Potato, para ponerle los complementos a Snivellus en la cara, la fabrica de golosinas, todos los mangas yaois que encuentres…

-¡QUE NO SOY SANTA CLAUS, COÑOOOO!- gritó Yuki exasperado

-¡NOOOOOOOOO¡Santa, llévame contigo al país de los duendeeeeeeeeeeeeees!-gritó Sirius amarrándose a su pierna

-¬.¬UUUUUUUUUUUU Luego me quejo de Tohru…-suspiró el gato

-Cállate, gato estúpido- siseó una rata a su lado

-¬o¬ Vete a…

-¡…Las montañas, brilla, brilla con resplandor…!- seguía cantando desnudo el niño rubio

-¡SHUI-CHAN, VAMOS A CANTAR UN VILLANCICOO¡TU TAMBIÉN LOR¡Pero mira como beben los conejos…!

-¿No son los peces?- preguntó Remus

-En la hamburguesería, pero mira como beben gaseosa y trina. Beben y beben y vuelven a beber, los conejos en la hamburguesería por ver a Kyo transformarse!

-¬.¬UUUU ¿Quién es Kyo?-preguntó Remus

-¡Presente!- dijo el gato. Mientras tanto, Sirius seguía pegado a la pantorrilla de Yuki y Shuichi intentaba despegarlo diciendo que Yuki era solo suyo. El niño rubio cantaba animadamente con el que iba vestido de rosa y la autora mientras que KSan pegaba felizmente, tiros a la pared. Para rematar la escena, un gato y una rata discutían acaloradamente debajo de la cama

-¡ORDEEEEEEEEN!-gritó entonces Remus y todos se volvieron hacia él. Incluso el Peter muerto, cosa que a Remus le dio mucho yuyu.-¿Puedo saber por qué estáis todos aquí y disfrazados o desnudos?

-¡Yo lo seeeeeeee!- gritó el niño rubio

-A ver, el rubio¿por qué vas desnudo y qué hace toda esta gente en MI casa?

-¿Tu casa¡Lor nos dijo que aquí íbamos a celebrar la fiesta de año nuevo!

-¿AQUÍ?

-U Bueno, Rems, es que, verás… como no teníamos sitio y Sirius nos dijo que le encantaban las fiestas y que la casa estaba libre…

-¿QUÉ SIRIUS DIJO QUÉ?- exclamó histérico

-Vamos, Moon. No creo que quede mucha gente por venir, además, míralos, con los simpáticos que son no los vamos a echar a la calle.

-Esta bien…-cedió Remus finalmente

-¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS¡PODEIS ENTRARRRRR!-gritó Lor. La puerta se derrumbó totalmente apareciendo por ella un tropel de chicas con diferentes disfraces y caras de pervertidas, además de un hombre vestido con un vestido de novia de mujer y otro dando balazos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡PARTY, PARTY!-gritó el que traía la pistola

-¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamó el que iba vestido de novia persiguiendo a la rata mientras el gato se reía por lo bajo.

-¡KYO, MI AMORRRRRRRRRRRR!- y entonces fue el gato el que se puso a correr mientras un jabalí intentaba matarlo

-¡UN MOMENTO!- exclamó Lor llamando la atención de todos- Tengo algo importante que decir- dijo en pose seria- Akito…¡ES TÍA!

-¬.¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Eso es todo, gracias. - y así todo volvió a la normalidad. Las demás tías perseguían a Remus y Sirius intentando hacerles ''cosas feas'' y amenazándolos con bazokas, motosierra, metralletas, chucillos jamoneros y toda clase de armas.

-Sirius, te juro que nunca olvidaré esta Navidad- susurró su novio mirándolo con odio

-Lo dices como si tuviera la culpa de que ''Las Criajas Salidas e Histéricas'' nos hayan invadido

-¡Pero si has sido tu el que las ha invitado!-gritó Remus exasperado

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Tu solo corre si no quieres que nos violen.

-¡Na No Da¡VENGA YA CSH, VENGAN YA VOLANDO, QUE A SIRIUS Y A REMUS YA LOS ESTAN VIOLANDOO!

-¬¬U Sin duda, ni si quiera un día en ''el cuarto oscuro'' de Akito me ha traumado tanto- aseguró la rata

-¬¬U Calla y corre antes de que nos pille Kagura y su apestoso hermano- murmuró Kyo

-¿Por qué Yuki no me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?TT-TT-sollozó Shuichi

-¿Por qué este baka siempre me mete en lios!- exclamó Yuki mientras se daba cabezazos contra la pared

-¡Party¡Party!-gritó el que traía el arma

-¡Turtle¡Turtle!- exclamó KSan entusiasmada

-¡El sol de las montaaañasss…!-cantaba el rubio

-xD El año que viene tampoco me lo pierdo por nada del mundo- dijo Snape desde algún lugar recondito

-¿Es que nadie piensa resucitarme?- se preguntó Peter

-¡YUKIIIIII¡QUIERO QUE TENGAMOS MÁS LAZOS FRATERNALEEEEEEEEEEEES¡TE HE TRAÍDO UN VESTIDO DE AZAFATA DE VUELO!-gritó el hombre vestido de novia enseñando el traje

-¡KYOOOOOOOO, NO HUYAS DE MI COBARDE MISERABLEEEEEEEE¡TE QUIERO¡TE VOY A MATARRRRRRRRR¡TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMAAAAAAA¡TE VOY A SACAR LAS ENTRAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-exclamaba la jabalí 

-YAOI 4EVER- corearon las Criajas Salidas e Histericas

-¡Lo dices porque soy bajita!- gritó Lor sin saber muy bien a cuento de qué

-Yo me voy a ver los CD's…- murmuró Javi que a saber de donde había salido con una gotita manga

-¡YA VOY POR EL NIVEL 107 DEL COME COCOS!- gritó Jeni feliz de la vida

-Y vivieron felices y comieron felices para siempre- leyó Sirius al final del fan fiction.

**FIN**

**xD y así termina este one-shoot más ruaro que toda la familia iglesias junta…xD**

**Gracias por leer y nada más¡Merry Christmas for every body and a happy new year! xD **

**Lor Lupin para KSan Potter**


End file.
